Terrors
by kyoto86
Summary: Nightmares keep her awake at night, can Heero help Aries out? Read and find out!


A blonde female stood in a pasture covered in blue and purple flowers. A slight breeze blew by just enough to rustle her hair and the plant life. The girl wore a white kimono type dress and was bare foot. Her emerald eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Next to her lay a woman in a pool of blood. Sniffling, the infant wiped her eyes clean of the offending liquid. "Must be strong, this is only a dream. It's not real and I'll wake up any minute now." repeated the girl to herself. Rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet, her arms swung idly behind her. Suddenly, a sharp sting over came her. Gasping, she clenched her hands over her chest above her heart. "So. cold." were the only words uttered before an unknown darkness overcame her. Falling backwards into what seemed like a bottomless pit, she tried to scream but no sound emitted from her quivering lips. Eyes widening as she noticed a large rock formation forming under her, she uselessly flailed her arms about. Impaling her lithe form onto the pointed rock, her face whitened as she fell limp.  
  
Waking up in a sheen of cold sweat, Aries wiped her forehead. "Not again." she murmured to herself as she sat up. Pulling her feet across the bed and resting them on the carpeted floor, she stood up. Fixing her overly large shirt she used as a pajama, she headed out of her room and into an empty corridor. Paintings and tainted armoires adorned beige walls and a faint light was being emitted from the dimmed candles that were hanging on the right side of the corridor. On the left, was a large mahogany staircase and a glass railing following its spiraling shape. Padding down the stairs, Aries sighed as her feet touched the cold tiles at the bottom. Shiver racing up her spine, she headed towards the kitchen. Upon entering it, she noticed the lights were turned on. Peering into the room, Aries noticed Heero sitting there with a steaming cup of coffee in hand. Walking into the kitchen, she took a seat next to him. "What's your excuse?" she asked him. "Hn." Was the only response she got from him as he took another sip of the steaming liquid. Rolling her eyes, Aries sighed. "You need social skills." She teased. Snorting, Heero stood up. "Don't talk about things you know nothing of." He spat at her. Blinking, Aries glared up at him. Standing up abruptly, her chair fell behind her. "Listen here smart ass! I know exactly what the hell I'm talking about and I don't give a flying shit whether you know that or not. Either way, you need to learn to remove that stick that's shoved so far up your ass and lighten up!" she yelled at him. Whipping around, she stormed out of the kitchen totally pissed off. Slamming her bedroom door behind her, Aries failed to notice the startled expression on Heero's face at her outburst. Sighing, Aries flopped down on her bed and tried to fall back to sleep.  
  
The following morning, Aries walked back downstairs and was surprised to find Heero still sitting in the same chair she had last seen him in. Frowning, she remembered her little outburst as she opened the fridge door. Closing it as she held onto a bottle of water, she jumped when she turned around to see Heero standing directly in front of her. Holding her flat palm to her chest, she took a steadying breath. "Mind not creeping up on me like that?" she murmured to him as she placed her bottle on the marbled counter. Shrugging, Heero took a step closer towards her. Eyeing him warily, Aries wondered what he was up to, but gasped aloud as he quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "What the." she blurted out before she lost her breath and became confused. Depositing her on the floor in his bedroom, Heero had a slight tint of red on his cheeks. "Uhh.Heero?" questioned Aries as she regained her breath and got her thoughts back on track. "Yeah?" he quickly replied. Cocking her head to the side and eyeing him funnily, Aries put her hands on her hips. "Mind explaining?" Aries asked. Shaking his head, Heero closed the distance between the two of them. Blinking, Aries looked up at him. She was about to ask him another question when he sealed her lips with his own. 


End file.
